


Possession

by Aoishi



Category: the GazettE
Genre: Demonic Possession, Demons, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-22 14:28:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8288981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aoishi/pseuds/Aoishi
Summary: When the shadows dance and giggle, Uruha was the one that kept them silent.





	

When Ruki was young, he _saw_.

The shadows would dance and leap across the wall, take shape into wicked smiles that teased the corner of his eye. They would whisper too---so soft and sweet and tender---all their plots and schemes. He would talk to them too late in the night while his mother and father slept, _beg_ them with tears in his eyes to stop, please stop! Then, one day where it grew to be too much?

Tender hands cupped his eyes, hid the wicked shadows from his voice and a voice---so soft and sweet and tender---whispered: _Dry your eyes, a whole of one; you're under my protection now. I cast them from your sight and your ears._

Then, it was silent and the shadows grew still.

For years they were gone and for a while, Ruki forgot all about the shadows that once danced and teased just out of sight. But then, at the age of sixteen, life turned sour and the shadows that once stayed still flickered. They flickered and weaved, like the gentle rustle of wind blown leaves. They were easy to ignore, made even more so the moment Uruha swept into his life.

Uruha was so full of life, so full of love. He made the shadows still, smoothed out Ruki's jagged edges, wormed his way into a heart that had become bitter and cold. Where once was dark, Uruha splashed life; where once was black, Uruha painted purple and Ruki? He loved him all the more for it.

\---but not even Uruha could silence them for long.

Deep into the night, there was a giggle---a whisper of breath against his ear---that slowly drew Ruki from his all too rare slumber _he sees you whole of one~_

Suddenly, Ruki sucked in a shuddering breath and sat straight up in bed, eyes blown wide and there, kneeling at the end of the bed was something that bore the shape of Uruha. The tussled honey hair and sleep caressed face belonged to his lover. 

It was the eyes that had Ruki's heart racing. Those sharp, golden eyes that glowed with a hint of red spoke of something more, something _not_ Uruha. "You are the one that has the host so enthralled." And though it was Uruha's full lips that parted and spoke, it wasn't Uruha's voice that came from them. "Part one of two that makes a whole." Uruha's face split into an amused smile and that too familiar hand cradled Ruki's jaw, fingers tickled over the skin and into his hair. "Part one of two that shall only be **mine** , correct?"

Slowly, Ruki swallowed and then, when that tender hold grew tighter and the gleam in those eyes turned dark, possessive, he licked his lips, nuzzled into the hold upon his jaw. "Of course," he answered, pressed his lips to a wrist that bore scars of self-hatred and regret. "To whom else would I belong?"

Uruha laughed---giggled high and bright. "No one of course. You are mine; part of my broken half that makes me whole. None shall have you but I." A smile formed, giggdy and childishly happy. "I should leave my claim behind, make it clear you are mine and mine alone." Ruki felt his heart race as the smile twisted, turned wistful and the red in those gold eyes grew brighter, deeper, bleed into the gold and tarnished the inhuman color. "Perhaps, I shall."

Frightened, Ruki couldn't move. He could only stay stiff and watch as Uruha's face came closer, nuzzled into his neck, pressed soft kisses to a spot. A soft hum tickled his skin, had a shiver quivering down his spine; Uruha's lips parted, teeth gently nibbled and plucked at the skin. Slowly, Ruki relaxed, could't help as his body grew warm and a slow arousal simmered in the pit of his belly. His neck, after all, was the one sure fire way to ignite a fire in his veins.

Then, there was pain.

Ruki jerked, cried out as Uruha's teeth sank deep into his skin and it was only the arm coiled tight and possessive around his waist that kept Ruki still, that stopped him from jerking fully away; it would have only been worse if he had done that. "W-What are you doing?" 

Ruki's question fell on deaf ears. Uruha slowly eased back, licked the area he bite and when he pulled all the way back, a satisfied smile curled lips stained red with Ruki's blood. "I left my mark." The red bleed from Uruha's eyes and the gold slowly faded, muted into a tender brown.

Acting before he could truly think, he cupped the back of Uruha's neck, jerked him down and against him where he couldn't see the still bleeding mark left upon his neck. 

"Ru?" That was Uruha's voice and Ruki almost sobbed. Instead he clutched Uruha closer, was even more determind to hide away what had just happened. He knew, just knew if Uruha saw the wound, he would flee and Ruki would lose his whole world. "What happened?"

"You slept walked baby." Ruki answered, pressed a trembling kiss to Uruha's temple. "And tripped over Koron getting back into bed. Go," He added with a soft laugh. "Back to sleep with you. All is well."  
He could feel Uruha frown against his collar bone, felt his lover's head shift and he knew Uruha was trying to look at his face; Ruki wouldn't let him. He drew the blankets over them, snuggled closer to Uruha. "Sleep." 

Uruha didn't need to know what happened.

Ignorance was bliss after all, right?


End file.
